


Alive With The Glory Of Love

by genius_with_a_glowing_chest



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genius_with_a_glowing_chest/pseuds/genius_with_a_glowing_chest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title taken from Alive With The Glory Of Love by Say Anything.</p></blockquote>





	Alive With The Glory Of Love

Steve sprawled out across the bed and took several deep breaths. He knew that he wanted Tony to be his first and he was more than ready, but he was nervous. It felt like time was passing so slowly as Tony undressed and made him wait although he knew it would all be worth it in the end.

He soon felt a rough but gentle hand run up his side and over his chest before stopping to rest over his heart. “Steve, you are absolutely gorgeous” Tony leaned down and kissed him gently, closing the gap between their bodies. He cautiously brought his arms up to Tony’s biceps and ran his hands over them, feeling the goosebumps that sprang up from his touch.

Steve watched as Tony leaned away from him and sat back on his knees between the blonde’s legs, admiring the view. He watched the brown eyes that traveled over his face, admiring the blush that spread over his nose and cheeks. He noticed Tony’s eyes start to travel down his body; stilling and watching his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He felt a brisk touch against his abs and felt his muscles flinch and contract. He glanced at the fingers before looking up at Tony’s face, intently looking at his hard member for the first time.

Steve began to blush a deeper red that spread over his face and down his neck. He wanted Tony more than anything right now and he was so close it was unbearable. “T-Tony, touch me. Please, for the love of God, touch me.” Steve was shocked at the words he just uttered. He never imagined in his wildest dreams he would say something like that but it did the trick. Tony grazed his fingers over Steve’s cock and smirked as it twitched. He let out a gasp and bucked his hips, begging for more friction. Tony wrapped a hand around his length and slowly moved it upwards, eliciting a moan from him. Tony smirked and started to move his hand a bit faster, making him grip onto his arms a little tighter. “More Tony, need more.” Steve had a full body blush at this point. He was writhing, aching for more. He begged to be touched in places no one had touched him before.

He finally opened his eyes to reveal the blown pupils of his beautiful blue eyes and looked over Tony’s body. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and stared deeply into the genius’ eyes and smiled a bit. He was already in ecstasy and they had only just begun. He kept his eyes locked on Tony’s and watched as he bent down and nuzzled at his cock, licking at it and sucking it in certain places. Steve’s eyes rolled up into his head as he let out a low moan. “Oh-oh God Tony!” Steve was getting painfully hard and was slowly becoming less nervous. He bucked his hips lightly and heard a small noise from Tony. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Tony move away and wrap his hand around the base of his erection. He sucked in a deep breath as Tony went down on him and let out a low moan. Tony wiggled his tongue against the underside of Steve’s aching cock, drawing out a moan and making him arch off of the bed. Tony started a slow pace of bobbing up and down on Steve and watching him as he fell apart under his touch. 

Steve’s breathing became ragged as a heat started pooling in his stomach. “Tony oh-oh f-fuck. So good.” He wriggled against the bed, muscles becoming rigid before relaxing, and his first orgasm of the night releasing into Tony’s mouth. 

Steve felt Tony swallow every last drop down and look over his limp body, noticing the slight smile that played across his face. He watched Tony move to the bedside drawer and pull out a small bottle of lube. The brunette moved back between his legs and slicked a finger up, pressing it against the puckered muscle and rubbing it gently. He gasped and twitched at the touch but soon relaxed, allowing Tony to slowly move the finger inside him. There was a slight burn but it wasn’t too much for Steve to handle. “Oh baby you’re so beautiful.” Tony’s voice rang in his ears and sent shivers down his spine. The finger gently worked inside him, making him moan softly. The finger was pulled out gently before a second one was added. The burn was more prominent and Steve let out a whine, trying to get used to the stretch and burn. He felt the fingers still inside him as Tony waited to let him adjust to the stretch. Steve nodded gently and Tony started to move his fingers again at a slow loving pace. This went on for several minutes before Tony added one last finger, spreading him open a bit more. He was moaning loudly and begging for more by the time Tony finished working him open. The fingers slid out of him gently and he soon felt Tony’s member at his loose entrance. “Are you ready Steve?” The blonde nodded gently and relaxed his body as much as possible. Tony pushed in softly, making Steve gasp loudly. He moved his hands back to Tony’s firm biceps and moan softly, the burn the most prominent it had been all night. He felt Tony bottom out and still, letting him adjust to the new feeling. He bit down on his lip and let out a whine at the burn, feeling it soon fade away and pleasure moving in. He nodded once, telling Tony that it was okay to move. He felt Tony slowly pull out and then slide back in smoothly, a loud moan falling past his lips as he wanted more of the man. 

“To-ony, need more. Faster, please, I want you.” Steve looked deeply into the man’s eyes and pleaded for something more. Tony bucked harshly into Steve, making him cry out in bliss. They hadn’t realized how much they both wanted this until this very moment. Tony kept rocking into Steve at a moderate pace, leaning in to kiss him softly. Steve kissed him back languidly and moaned into it. Tony started moving faster and sharper, hitting his prostate over and over again. 

“God, so tight for me,” Tony let out a loud moan. “You feel so good baby.” Steve started to tense up and knew that he was close to his second orgasm of the night. “C’mon baby, come for me.” He felt Tony thrust into him a few last times before he tightened around the brunette. He was absolutely beautiful as he came; eyes shut tight, head back and gasping for that wonderful release. Steve let out a cry and came hard, with thick, white ropes shooting across his chest and stomach. Tony stilled and watched as Steve breathed through the aftershocks of his second orgasm. Steve bucked his hips, ready to know again knowing that Tony was still waiting for his release.

He felt a firm yet gentle grasp on his hips from Tony’s hands and smiled. He knew that it was going to be a little rougher this time around and he was content with that thought. His half hard cock twitched in anticipation as Tony thrusted into him. The hands on Tony’s arms moved up over his shoulders and to the genius’ neck. He felt Tony thrust into him harder and faster, letting out loud moans. He knew that Tony was getting close from the noises coming out of him. Steve moaned out as Tony changed up the angle of the thrusts, making it easier to hit his prostate. 

He cried out with each thrust, getting closer and closer to his third orgasm of the night. He had no idea that he could feel this way but he loved every second of it. The heat in his stomach burned brighter than it had before as he reached his third orgasm of the night with Tony soon following, spilling his hot seed deep inside of him. Steve opened his eyes and looked at Tony, bliss written across his face. He watched as a hand moved from his hip to the side of his face, cupping it. He leaned up to kiss Tony and hold him close. He was so happy that Tony was in his life and he never wanted to give this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Alive With The Glory Of Love by Say Anything.


End file.
